unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc
The Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc is the first major story arc introduced in the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. The arc begins with the introduction of the series' main characters; Akabane Raishin, a puppeteer, and Yaya, his automaton. From Japan, they traveled to Liverpool in England to enter The Royal Academy of Machinart in Walpurgis and join the Night Party for the purpose of exacting revenge. Background ??? Chronology Machine City Inside a train, in one of the 2nd class passenger carriages, that had departed from London and was now bound for Liverpool, Yaya whispered incantations of enchantment into Raishin, who was asleep. Suddenly, she stops, as Raishin shoots her a sharp glare and asks what she was doing close to his ear. Yaya answers that she was just reciting a charm to make him fall in love with her, but he retorts back that he feels like she was trying to corrupt him. She ignores him and calmly points out the window that they are already inside Machine City. Raishin sighs that it was about time they have finally reached, as they have been traveling for half a day from London. Then flirtingly pressing herself against Raishin, Yaya expressed her pipe dream phantasy of having many sleepless nights with him. Raishin replied contradictively that he will be sleeping and warns her that if she does anything funny, he will kick her out of the room. He reinstates that they are not there on a vacation, and reminds her that the city they are in is the city where the Wiseman’s Night Party will begin. Raishin then tells Yaya that he will be counting on her. Yaya assures him that if it’s for him, she’ll be willing to go through anything; through fire, into his futon, and they continued on their playful banter. Inconvenient Arrival Finally, the train pulled into the station, but it then passed through on, without a hint of stopping. The passengers became restless. The dire faced train conductor then burst through the door and called everyone’s attention to calm down and listen to him as he announced that the brakes are not working. The passengers were aghast and went into a panicked frenzy. The conductor tried calming them down, but nobody paid attention to him. The train began to shudder and at that moment, Raishin commanded everyone to return to their seats. Raishin and Yaya’s presence overwhelmed the passengers, so they returned quietly. Raishin ordered the train conductor to inform the rest of the carriages as well. He then made his way through the carriage when he noticed a young girl hugging her frightened little sister who was curled up into a ball. Raishin placed his hand on the latter’s head and assured her that he will take care of everything. He then took off his coat and nimbly exited through a window, making his way to the top of the carriage as Yaya followed shortly after. They swiftly ran to the front of the train. Raishin then used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. Yaya thrust forward from the tip of the train with a backlash that was tremendous, it caused the train to sharply decelerate. She sped through the air like a bullet, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. Then, the train crashed on Yaya, with an impact that was so strong that the front of the train was dented in and the carriages behind propelled forward; colliding with each other in succession. She was driven back about 50 meters, but remained unharmed. After the train had halted, Raishin leapt down onto the tracks and praised Yaya. He then went back in to their carriage and took his trunk when the sisters from earlier approached him. The younger sister timidly returned his coat, then, the older sister shyly asked if he was a mage. Raishin replied that he was not a mage but a puppeteer. Surprised, she surmised that Yaya was then his automaton. Yaya, upset and jealous at the girl, interjectionally remarked that she was, Raishin’s “personal doll”, even in bed. Feeling self-conscious and embarrassed, the older sister slapped Raishin on the face and hugging her sister, ran away as fast as she could. Raishin then got angry at Yaya and scolded her for making the unnecessary remark. Hurt, Yaya was about to cry when Raishin let out a sigh to forget about it and called out to her that they had to leave as it will be a hassle to deal with the police once they arrive. In the anime, the brakes of the train malfunctioned at Edge Hill instead of Lime Street Station. Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart A few hours after the train incident, at the center of the city center, the pair stopped before the entrance to the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Raishin, testing Yaya’s resolve before entering, reminded her that once she enters the school, she will not be able to leave the premises until he graduates. Without hesitating, Yaya replied with resoluteness that she only desires to be wherever Raishin is. Raishin comments back that Yaya thinks too highly of him, explaining that he is only using her as a mere tool for his revenge. With a gentle smile, Yaya console Raishin, explaining that she was just a mere doll created by Shouko, and was just a mere tool from the day she was born that once given a purpose will start to live. Raishin tells her to keep up her strong resolve, and they entered the academy. Targeting the Fearsome Dragon During a lunch break, on main street, the frightened crowd of students suddenly started to rapidly part as they opened a path for Charlotte who was approaching. Sigmund, resting atop of her hat, started commenting on Charlotte’s bad reputation, pointing out arguments and giving out examples one after another trying to convince her of a point, but Charlotte became irritated and threatened him to keep quiet or she will change his meal of chicken into chick peas. Sigmund did not falter and continued on suggesting Charlotte to make friends. Charlotte then clarified that everyone in the academy is a hindrance to the Wiseman’s throne, and they continued on their banter until Sigmund suddenly noticed and pointed out ahead on Raishin and Yaya, who were standing in the middle of the opened path awaiting them. With an arrogant smile, Raishin brazenly greeted Charlotte, and then smoothly recited her profile ending with a mocking tone then fixed his gaze on Charlotte’s glove. Charlotte asked what he wanted from her, and he gibingly answered her back his aim, taunting her into a fight. Hinted Opportunity Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the central auditorium, Raishin was disappointed after receiving his test result, clenching it in his fist. Yaya tried consoling him, but he felt even more depressed as he felt abashed to face Shouko. Raishin’s remark miffed Yaya as she was annoyed at Raishin’s frequent mention of Shouko’s name. About to cry, Yaya strangled Raishin on the neck, but Kimberly suddenly interposed, surprising her, thereby releasing Raishin. Coughing violently, Raishin looked up at Kimberly, standing in front of him as she introduced herself. Kimberly gave him some advice and then started walking away, but Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. She was surprised at how much Raishin was fixated with the Night Party, but Raishin was persistent so she told him of another way then finally left. Raishin reflected on what Kimberly had said, and then decided on his next course of action, announcing it to Yaya. A Popular Prey The crowd of students focused their attention on Raishin, making a fuss on him, after he challenged Charlotte into a fight. Charlotte and Raishin continued on their teasing exchange, but Yaya, misunderstanding what they were saying, interjectingly remarked a perverted line. Raishin tried silencing her, but a scowling Charlotte had already picked upped what Yaya had said, scoffing back at him then instructing Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund roared and then transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya were about to attack when they suddenly sensed the approaching iron ball, evading it instead. The iron ball passed through their earlier spot, continuing its trajectory and charging towards Sigmund. Sigmund used his wing to swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area together, Armored Knight charging on first at Sigmund, and the other two automata leaping in from left and right to close off any of his escape. Carrying Charlotte on his back, Sigmund flew up into the air, and then smacked away the Armored Knight before it even began its charge and swept his tail on the other two automata approaching, sending them all flying. Undine and Harpy next flew out, Undine attacking first, launching jet spears of water straight at Sigmund. As Sigmund dodged, Jack Frost then approached from the side and unleashed an icy blast. Sigmund barely managed to dodge, but the water on the ground from the Undine’s earlier attack had frozen. Harpy next attacked from above, whipping up a fierce gale at Sigmund. Sigmund, unable to dodge this time, lost his buoyancy and crashed down onto the frozen ground. Golem then appeared and charged in at Sigmund. Sigmund could not gain any traction on the frozen ground, was unable to dodge the attack. Golem grabbed onto his wings, immobilizing him. The iron ball next flew through the air charging towards Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Charlotte then became furious at Raishin’s meddling with her fight and was about to complain to him when the leader of the group suddenly interposed, arrogantly stepping out amidst the crowd along with his automaton, Morning Star Wielder. Standing on the street were Undine, Jack Frost, Harpy, Golem, Morning Star Wielder, and the three earlier defeated automata that had just been revived by a white robed automaton. The leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly declined. Yaya then kicked the Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin was about to explain his plan to Charlotte when suddenly Witch fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. Raishin then commanded Yaya, and with a blink of an eye, she burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching Witch higher than the school building, shattering apart in mid-air. The crowd of students was abuzz causing the group to be unnerved. The leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. The Armored Knight thrust his spear and the Golem swung its huge fist, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging the attacks and neatly landing onto the ground. Raishin then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya violently kicked the Golem, causing it to crash into the Armored Knight like a bullet, then dashed into the enemy’s midst as Raishin followed closely after her, picking up a piece of the earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to loose its balance, allowing Yaya to land a devastating kick, crushing it, and scattering fragments everywhere. As Raishin drew the group's attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row, then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their body. The group was defeated. They retrieved their automata and scurried away. The crowd of students was astounded. Charlotte then demanded Raishin to introduce himself, and Raishin complied. Charlotte was about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin, after staring at Sigmund’s condition, turned away and declined her, telling her that they will resume it some other time. An indignant raging Charlotte could not accept Raishin’s response, but as she was about to complain, Raishin threw a smoke bomb and ran off a considerable distance. Sigmund flapped his wings to clear the smoke away, but Charlotte let them escape. After returning to his smaller usual size, Sigmund whispered to Charlotte the reason Raishin backed away. Sigmund and Charlotte had their usual banters and set out for the cafeteria as the surrounding crowd of students made way for her. Afternight That night, inside one of the rooms in the tortoise dormitory, Raishin was feeling depressed at his worn out room and was having a hard time sleeping because of his creaking bed. Yaya then creeped into his bed as Raishin pushed her away, exclaiming at her to return to her own bed. Yaya insisted by making arguments, Raishin allowed her on the condition that she will not do anything funny. Yaya could not accept it and started attacking Raishin as Raishin resisted her, struggling to maintaining his defense all night long. Past midnight, in a grove of trees hidden from any sight at the outskirts of the garden inside the campus, Cannibal Candy devoured messily an automaton with great gusto. The automaton’s crushed legs had been embedded by an iron ball and its torso cannibalised. Recurrent Nightmare Once again, Raishin found himself in his usual dream of his past that kept haunting him. The scene was ablaze and there was black smoke everywhere. Raishin knew it was a dream, yet he still called out to his sister, Nadeshiko. He was assailed with great apprehension, but he still pushed through on, running forward and bursting through the flames, deeper inside. Raishin kicked down the sliding doors and kept searching for his sister, repeatedly shouting out her name until his throat was sore. He was feeling anxious and was trying to hurry, then suddenly an overhead beam collapsed and at that moment he heard his sister’s faint voice. Raishin called out to his sister once again and headed towards a large room, yanking open its screen doors. Chanced Encounter Inside a lecture room, amidst Kimberly’s lecture, Raishin, feeling sleepy after not having enough sleep because of his bad dream, glanced aimlessly around the classroom. Suddenly, he became aware of Charlotte's stare that was directed at him. Charlotte was furtively stealing a glance from Raishin and when their eyes met, gave him a vexing glare. As Raishin pondered whether to return Charlotte’s glare, Kimberly threw a chalk at his forehead and then scolded him for impudently ignoring her lecture. She continued on her lecture, this time ending a topic with a sarcasm that was directed at Yaya, who felt embarrassed. Raishin defended her, bragging that she’s the world’s greatest automaton because she was created by Shouko. Yaya was miffed at Raishin’s mention of Shouko’s name and while crying, strangled him on the neck, violently shaking him. The surrounding students burst into laughter. Kimberly then ordered Raishin and Yaya to leave the classroom and clean the great hall as punishment for their behavior. It was finally lunch break, after cleaning the great hall, Raishin and Yaya headed out for the cafeteria. Inside the cafeteria, they fell in line to get some helpings of food. Raishin, hungry and lacking sleep, realized too late that he had to pay for the food they took. He left his wallet in his dormitory locker and was disconcerted and troubled on what to do next. Suddenly, Charlotte interjected and handed Raishin some money. Raishin was surprised at Charlotte’s actions, but it would be rude of him to turn down the offer so he gratefully accepted the money. After he had paid for his and Yaya’s portions, Charlotte followed suit after and then threw on Raishin a notebook with a scribble in it that says that he had to pay with interest the money she had lent him. Raishin agreed, and as he signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing. A little surprised, Sigmund replied he was fine. Raishin returned the notebook back to Charlotte and then invited her to dine together, startling her and Yaya. Charlotte refused and then mocked Raishin of insults, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table, sitting opposite her. Charlotte was surprised and vexed, Yaya went into a deep silence, and Sigmund, disinterested with what was happening around him, started eating. Raishin ignored Yaya and then started talking to Charlotte. Charlotte became irritated and commanded Sigmund to attack Raishin, but Sigmund refused her command and continued eating. Suddenly, she noticed that something had caught Raishin’s attention opposite the glass wall, Magnus. A Flash of the Past Raishin yanked open the doors and entered the room. The blazing room had just been the setting of a fierce battle. There were large holes in its wall, its tatami flooring torn, and amidst the room were countless number of piled corpses of his relatives, their automata, crushed, broken and scattered, and blood everywhere. Tenzen was standing in the middle of the corpses. He kicked away the body of their father that was at his feet. Raishin was dazed at the scene in an utter disbelief. Opposite Tenzen was an altar and on top of it rested the remains of the dead body of Nadeshiko. Raishin burst out a cry of anguish and despair. Tenzen responded by silently looking upon him with a cold gaze. ? Invitation of the Devil Cannibal Candy Uproar I ??? Cannibal Candy Uproar II ??? True Identity Akabane Raishin (Yaya) vs. Felix Kingsfort (Eliza) Aftermath Trivia See also Notes References Category:Story Arcs Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Story Arcs